


L.

by depresane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, Friendship, Gen, Polski | Polish, Rhyming, osobiste, personal, poem, przyjaźń, rozstanie, rymy, wiersz
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane





	L.

Zasypiam przy radiu i przykre mam sny:  
Otwieram laptopa i witam się z kimś.  
To była znajoma, co boi się mnie,  
wybacza rozłąkę w okrutnym mym śnie.  
  
Choć chciałam przyjaźnią nazywać tę więź,  
to czułam, jak z każdym oddala się dniem,  
planując dla kobiet ze studiów swój czas.  
To one są godne uwagi - nie ja.  
  
Musiałam to skończyć, choć wyłam jak wilk,  
bo szczęście chcę dawać, nie przykrość i wstyd;  
więc ona z mych myśli jak liście umyka  
a ja szukam, autyk, drugiego autyka.


End file.
